Here Without You
by The Great Naxa
Summary: I'm Here Without You, Aerith. Why can't we be together? It's not fair, your my promised land. Why can't I see you everyday? Aerith? Clorith, oneshot.


Author's Note -

There is for RubyTheFireMage on fanfiction or HybridMoon on Youtube. Here, is this short, but sweet Clorith oneshot for you, Kaija! I hope you enjoy it, like it, and I really hope it made you feel better! hugs

Cloud x Aerith

Here Without You

_Italic_ words are memories/flashbacks.

* * *

"_You see? Everything's alright."_

Those were her words. The last time I saw her. Sure, everything was alright, wasn't it? Sure, I wasn't alone. There were people around me, lots of people. The thing is, its not alright, it never will be. It's because your not here with me. Can't you see? I'm here without you, Aerith.

I will say, I've had feelings for someone before. After Sephiroth destroyed my village, though, I never thought I would feel for anything again. Even so, I feel awkward around people. Not knowing what to say, not wanting to talk about anything. I'm sure a lot of people can be like that, but you changed me. You changed me into something better. I was lost in a world of confusion. Pain still in my heart yet you touched it. With your smooth pale hands, and I reached for your hand; caught it, and held it. Though, we couldn't hold each other forever, could we Aerith?

Funny, now that I remember. Why had I agreed to be your bodyguard? I even agreed to have a date with you, something I wouldn't have agreed upon if it wasn't you. Your carefree, optimistic, cheerful, happy attitude was something I craved. Something I yearned for but it was also you. Your smile. The one smile I loved to see more then anything in the world. I would have never admitted it, but now I wish I could say it to you, Aerith.

You knew your destiny didn't you? The last day I saw you was the darkest day of my life. It still haunts me and when I wake I feel just like I did that day. My fingers tingling with anger, my mouth dry from confusion, my eyes burning from sadness. I remember how I was shaking when I realized you were gone. I couldn't keep my eyes off of you. You were still beautiful, with your chestnut hair, pale skin with rosy cheeks. Your ribbon had let loose, and your hair had flown. I touched your face, and you began to get cold. I couldn't believe you had smiled in like that until the end. As I let you go in the lake, I hoped it was a nightmare, but it wasn't was it, Aerith?

"_You came! Even though your about to break. That's a good sign. So, why did you come?"_

I hear your words all the time. Even though we're far apart, I still saw you that time. I've wondered if we could go there again. It's my promised land. Your touch, your smile, just _you. _Why can't I see you? It's not fair, how come you and I can't be together? I understand you're the last ancient, but why does that have to take away your happiness? My happiness? Can you tell me? Aerith?

I opened my eyes, and realized I was at home. My home, my place, our place. The sun was shining as boldly as ever. Flowers blooming as beautiful as ever. Everything was perfect except for one thing.

"You're not here." I looked up. "I think about you all the time," I sighed, and closed my eyes again. Sleep was the only place I could run too.

I opened my eyes and realized I had fallen asleep again. I sat up and looked around. My eyes widened as I looked to only see the flower field, our flower field. I stood and looked around franticly.

"Your awake."

I heard her beautiful soft voice.

"Aerith…," I looked down.

"You ok?" she touched my shoulder.

"I'll never be…ok…," I sighed, "this is a dream, isn't it?"

"No," she turned me around. "It's not," she smiled.

Relief filled me. Her smile always made my world spin. It wasn't a dream, she was really here with me. Her pink lips, soft pale skin, beautiful pink dress, chestnut hair, all of her.

"I said everything was alright," she leaned her head close to mine, and embarrassed I looked away.

"It was, it is…," I trailed off.

"But?" she leaned back out.

"You're not here with me," I looked at her, into her jade eyes.

"I'm always with you, I'm with you now."

"Then why I cant I see you everyday?"

She sighed, and stepped closer toward me. She put her hands on my shoulders and looked into my eyes.

"You can, this isn't a dream remember?"

I closed my eyes and put my head on her shoulder, wrapped my arms are her chest.

"Don't leave me," I whispered.

"Never," she whispered back.

As I wanted to be in that moment forever, I stood up. She smiled at me with her radiant glow. I put my hand on her rosy cheek, as she put her hand on mine. In a perfect place, at a perfect time, I couldn't be more happy. Slowly I leaned in, putting my other hand around her petite waist.

"Let me stay here, forever," I whispered.

I pressed my lips against hers. She didn't object but made the kiss deepen. It felt so right, finally I could be with her. Her sweet lips parted mine, and I breathed heavily from the passionate kiss. I opened my eyes, and she leaned into my arms.

"I love you," she said, sweetly.

She had touched my heart once again. This time we won't have to let go.

"I love you, too. Always," I replied and embraced her.

Now, I won't have to dream to see you in my past. You're my promised land, and I all have to do is go there to see you, to be with you, forever, Aerith.


End file.
